The Big Sleepover
The Big Sleepover is the sixty-eighth episode of Gullah Gullah Island. Characters Present * Ron * Natalie * Binyah Binyah * James * Vanessa * Shaina * Armando * Bryan * Greg * Jessica * Mia Summary Natalie bakes a sleepover pizza for the Daise Family. Ron is drawing a teddy bear on a trampoline with his tent toothbrush. Trivia * Simeon doesn't appear in this episode. * When Vanessa, Shaina, Jessica, Mia and Binyah Binyah dance to "Binyah Binyah's In the House", it was just James, Vanessa, Shaina, and Binyah Binyah singing it from "Lightning is Frightening". * The music playing on the radio while James, Armando, Bryan, Greg, and Binyah Binyah hang out was the same music from "Armando's New Home" when James turns on something cool on TV. * Armando and Bryan have teenage voices in this episode. *This is another time Armando appears without Abuelo. *When Vanessa says, "You don't own the living room", she spoke in Shaina's voice. Songs * Sleepover Boogie (sung 2 times in this episode) * Natalie Says * Binyah Binyah's In the House * Flashlight Tag * This script is incomplete and we need your help to finish it. Any user is obtained to do so. Script (The family is getting everything ready for the sleepover) James: Whoa! Vanessa: CAREFUL, James! Natalie: (to the viewers) Hey there! We're having a sleepover in our house tonight, and you're invited! Vanessa: All our friends are coming. My friends and I are going to use these flashlights secretly in the dark. James: And my friends are going to use these flashlights to tell spooky ''stories! Vanessa: Give that back! (The kids start arguing) Natalie: Stop you guys! There are enough to go around. Ron: I'm headed to get the pizza. Shaina: Yes, a sleepover's not a sleepover without pizza! (Greg and his friends appear) Greg: let's get this party started. Armando: Wait, we're missing someone. Bryan: Yes, a party's not a party without... James: Hey, what's going on here?! Binyah Binyah: Uh-oh! Bryan: Yes, this is our space! Vanessa: You don't ''own the living room! Armando: We call that close enough. Shaina: But you never even gave us a chance to call it. You just ran in and grabbed it. Mia: Yes, you didn't play fair. Armando: We don't have to play fair; we're fast! James: Yes, you snooze, you lose! Binyah Binyah: Huh? Armando: And what are you doing with Binyah Binyah? He's our friend. Mia: He's our friend as well! James: No he's not! (He and the other kids start arguing and shouting. Ron and Natalie can hear the commotion to see what the problem is.) Ron: What is going on here? James: Dad! They took our space! Vanessa: It's not yours! James: And they took our polliwog too! (The kids argue and shout but this time they do it by pulling Binyah by one arm and the other group pulls the other arm. Natalie stops all the shouting.) Natalie: CALM DOWN! (The kids refuse to listen and continue pulling Binyah.) Natalie: Binyah Binyah's everybody's friend. Binyah Binyah: Yeah! Natalie: But you guys aren't acting friends to each other, are you? (Music plays in the background which is based on what the kids did.) Ron: I think everybody here needs a timeout. Come on girls, let's step outside for a little bit. Shaina: But what about them? They're the ones who took the living room. Ron: Don't worry about that. Come on. Natalie: Yes, I'll talk to them! Vanessa: So here we are, kicked out of the living room, again! Mia: Why does it always have to be US? Jessica: I feel like going back in there and telling- Ron: Uh-uh! Nobody's telling anybody anything until we've all had a chance to cool down. Then when we all get back together we'll be able to talk things over calmly. Shaina: So what are we gonna do Daddy? Just sit here? Ron: (off-screen) Nope! Jessica: Where're you going, Mr. Ron? Mia: Yes, Mr. Ron, what are you doing? Ron: You'll see. Vanessa: See what? I can't believe Uncle Ron would just disappear like that! ("Flashlight Tag" plays) Vanessa: Oh, Uncle Ron, that felt so great! Ron: See? Now that our heads are clear, let's go back inside and talk things over with the boys. (Later, inside the house, ''the kids are SULKING.) Natalie: So what are we going to do about the living room? Ron: In calm voices, please. Vanessa: Well, they were hogging the living room. Brian: And if you guys get the living room, where are WE gonna sleep? James: Wait! I got it! Isn't the living room big enough for all of us? Jessica: Well, there is plenty of room. Natalie: So have we agreed to share the living room? Shaina: Well, there is a funny movie coming on tonight. Mia: Yes, ''Ants in Your Pants! Ron: Now our sleepover can really get started. ("Sleepover Boogie, Reprise" plays) (After the movie) Natalie: Sleepy at last! Sweet dreams, everyone! (Binyah's purring wakes everyone up. He has his froggy, but not a blanket. Greg states he had a blanket with red and yellow pokadots.) Shaina: Guess he doesn't need his froggy anymore! Natalie: (to the viewers) Sleepovers are a great way to share with your friends. You share secrets and get to know each other better. You share space and learn not about what's yours and mine, but about what we can learn and play together! Sweet dreams! (Natalie turns the inside light off, which sends everyone to sleep.) Category:Episodes Category:Season Four